


Drabble Collection: Majorly Judging You

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: A collection of (actual 100 words) drabbles for Lucy/Alura, as prompted by Tumblr.





	1. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2018, first batch of Tumblr prompts: 6 drabbles.

“Alura, I have to tell you something,” Lucy says, and Alura’s heart nearly stops in concern. She sounds so foreboding, Alura’s not certain she wants to hear it.

But whatever is happening, Alura has to know, even if it’s bad, and so she keeps composure. Steeling herself like she is back in the Citadel. “Yes, Lucy?”

“I’m pregnant.”

The silence is deafening in the moment Alura processes the words. “It took?”

Finally Lucy breaks out into a smile, “It took.”

Alura feels her heart soar and she scoops her wife up in a hug, laughing joyfully. “We’re having a baby!”


	2. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Lucy!” Kara’s startled voice sounds. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Uh…” Lucy tries to contain herself, like she hadn’t been waiting for Alura instead, but she can’t hide her full body blush. “I thought I’d take a risk?” She grins sheepishly and tries to play it off with a wink.

Alura—her saving grace—appears behind Kara then, eyes wide. She quickly composes however. “Kara, why don’t you go to the living room?” A dazed Kara obliges quickly, passing Alura, and then Alura focuses on her. “Lucy, a word?”

That look means she’s in big trouble.


	3. “It’s not what it looks like…”

“Sister, have you seen my—“

Alura looks up from behind her desk, jumping slightly at the door swinging open without warning and revealing Astra. It’s that exact moment when Lucy decides to look up from beneath the desk, head poking out. Astra’s mouth curls up in a smirk, and Alura protests, “It’s not what it looks like…”

“No, no,” her sister grins, already turning around. “Carry on, I’ll come back later.”

Lucy turns to Alura then, handing her the pen she’d dropped earlier. There’s a glint in her eyes as she grins, “We do have some minutes to spare now…”


	4. "It could be worse."

“It could be worse.”

Furious eyes meet hers. “How could it possibly be worse, Lucy?” Alura is trying to contain herself, but her emotions have been running rampant ever since she heard her wife was in the infirmary after being caught in an explosion.

“I didn’t die?” Lucy offers weakly.

“But you could have!” Alura closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself. When they open again, there are tears welling up. “I can’t lose you, Lucy. I’ve already… After Krypton…” The tears spill over now as she reaches for Lucy’s hand. “I can’t lose you too.”


	5. "So, I found this waterfall..."

“So, I found this waterfall…”

Finalizing the construction to their tent, Alura turns to Lucy, eyebrows raised. “Oh?” She tilts her head to listen, and her eyes light up when she hears the rushing of water in the distance. “Oh! That’s quite close.”

Lucy hums, smiling. “I was thinking we could go for a swim?” Her arms slip around Alura’s neck. “Just you and me, floating in the water, kissing beneath the waterfall…”

Alura’s eyes crinkle, and that smile is easily mirrored. “I did always want to see one in person,” she muses, then kisses Lucy quickly. “Let’s do it.”


	6. "I thought you were dead."

“I thought you were dead.” Alura’s eyes shine with unshed tears, but there is a brilliant smile blooming on her face as she sees Lucy in front of her, alive and unharmed. “When you didn’t answer, and those soldiers… You’re alive.”

Lucy has no time to prepare herself for the bone crushing hug that follows, but she’s too happy to see Alura again to care. “I’m alive,” she squeezes Alura a little tighter. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alura loosens her grip enough to rest her head against Lucy’s and she smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.”


	7. “How come it’s never, ‘let’s explore the ice cream section’? Or ‘let’s try and find the cutest dog’? It’s always something horrible. Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August 2018, second batch of Tumblr prompts: 3 drabbles.

“How come it’s never, ‘let’s explore the ice cream section’? Or ‘let’s try and find the cutest dog’? It’s always something horrible. Why?”

Lucy looks at her girlfriend, clearly amused. They’ve been watching some horror lately, and this one happened to involve children. “Kids like to prove they’re tougher than they look.”

“But this will get them killed!” Alura gestures towards the TV in exasperation.

She can’t help but laugh, though manages to do so silently. “It’s just fiction, babe,” Lucy reassures, wrapping an arm around her. “If anything it teaches kids that they  _shouldn’t_ do this.”

“I hope so…”


	8. “For the most part, I am, in fact, an idiot. But I fully admit to it, which should count for something.”

“For the most part, I am, in fact, an idiot.” Lucy starts when Alura comes in, who is looking disapprovingly at the lot of them. They’re covered in… Well, Rao knows what. “But I fully admit to it, which should count for something.”

Her eyes light up with amusement. “You’re only an idiot when you spend too much time with Alex and my sister.”

“Hey!” Alex protests, while Astra shrugs in a ‘you’re right’ kind of way.

“But that’s part of why I love you,” Alura continues, smiling brightly at Lucy, then softer towards the other two. “All of you.”


	9. "Floor it!"

“Floor it!”

Alura clenches her fists around the wheel before flooring the pedal. This isn’t how she’d foreseen her driving lessons to go. “Lucy, I-“

“J’onn, we need back-up,” she says into her com, not giving Alura a chance to finish that sentence. “Cadmus found us.”

She swallows tightly even as she hears confirmation from the other side. “That turn looks too sharp, I don’t think I can-“

“Yes, you can.”

“But if I can’t, Lucy, I… I need you to know…” She needs Lucy to know she loves her.

Lucy shushes her gently. “I know, but tell me after.”


End file.
